


Emptiness

by annabeth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sibling Incest (implied), Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Edward gives in to Roy... but not because he wants to. A drabble.





	Emptiness

There is nothing here. He can’t touch me--not if there’s nothing to touch.

His fingers are cold, and the stretching is uncomfortable, but not painful. No, the pain comes later. He grunts in my ear, and I try hard not to listen. This is not the first time; the first time was fraught with panic and pain. It was noisy, frantic; until I learned to tune him out, to think of Al--restored--beautiful, vibrant and _real_.

Sometimes I pretend those are Al’s fingers, and that’s why I’m here. Because when I’m this close to the Colonel, I close my eyes, and take him burning into my body, and over and over in my mind I whisper, “This is Al. This is what Al will feel like.”

I’m so close, I can feel the warmth spreading, the stiffening--I arch my back, and fingers push into my mouth. I don’t cry out when it happens, I just close my eyes and breathe.

This lovely-cruel touch, it brands my skin. Can Al see this sin imprinted on my body? Does he know I think of him as I do this? Would he still love me, if he knew I came here willingly?

This sexy-sour taste lingers in my mouth, long after I’m dressed and walking home. The pulling of my muscles is a welcome reminder of the day I’ve spent. A penance. Someday, this will be me and Al, and then, I won’t throw up when it’s over.

end.


End file.
